(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a touch screen function and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a representative display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels having pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy therebetween. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form and are each connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to sequentially receive a data voltage on a row by row basis. The common electrode is formed over an entire surface of the display panel to receive a common voltage. A pixel electrode, the common electrode, and the liquid crystal layer therebetween constitute a liquid crystal capacitor from a circuital view, and the liquid crystal capacitor and a switching element connected thereto become a basic unit constituting a pixel.
In the LCD, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to two electrodes, and a desired image is obtained by adjusting transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer through adjusting intensity of the electric field.
A touch screen panel is an device for allowing a machine such as a computer to execute a command by writing a character, drawing a picture, or executing an icon through touching a finger, a touch pen, etc., on a screen.
An LCD to which the touch screen panel is attached can determine whether a user's finger, a touch pen, or similar item touches the screen, and the touch position information.
However, in the LCD to which the touch screen panel is attached, the cost increases due to the addition of the touch screen panel, and the production yield decreases due to an additional process of bonding the touch screen panel to the liquid crystal panel. Further, when injecting liquid crystal in order to manufacture the LCD, a touch method is used, whereby mass production is impossible and thus production yield decreases.